


Cities and Oceans

by Rivaillelee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaillelee/pseuds/Rivaillelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's best friend moves away right before secondary school and the two cease contact. However, the two unexpectedly meet each other in the present day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

It was the summer after year seven. I was the tender age of thirteen and she was twelve turning thirteen. I remember rushing to my best friend's house to show her a new comic I bought in town. However, when I got to the door all i heard was screaming. When I was about to head back to my house until the door burst open. Thus, revealing my best friend and her tear drenched face. She wrapped her hand around mine dragging me down the road. "Let's go! Come on Daniel!", she exasperated. We got to the place we called our spot, at the bank of a creek with a large flat stone we called the stone couch. She let go of my hand and plopped herself on the stone couch. She was in a fetal position, arms wrapped around her legs and face buried in her knees. I walked towards the stone couch and propped myself next to her and placed my arm around her. "What happened Theia? You can tell me.", I said. She refused to look up burying her head even further down. "Theia come on, you parents are probably looking for you. We should go-" "Dan I'm moving back.", she said semi-lifting her head from her knees and unwrapping her arms from her legs. "I'm moving back to San Francisco.” Theia burst into more tears and I held her in my arms.  
“I promise you we’ll remain best friends.”  
“Really Daniel?”  
“Of course I promise Theia.”  
She placed her head on my shoulder. “Daniel thank you.”  
She once again placed her hand in mine ever so gently. It was just us at our favorite spot. 

We eventually headed back before sunset. We stayed at our spot for hours on end barely saying any words to one another. Yet, our hands stayed interlocked. When I dropped Theia off at her house I handed her the comic I picked up. “Think of this as an almost goodbye present.” She hugged me once again, “Thank you Daniel.” I walked home where I saw my Father sitting on the front porch. My Father yelled, “Daniel! We’ve been worried sick. We have been asking everyone, we called Theia’s parents and she was also missing. What do you have to say for yourself young man?” I ignored my Father and walked back into the house where my Mother was on the phone. She saw me and immediately said a quick goodbye on the phone, wrapping her arms around me. “Daniel we were so worried about you. That was Theia’s parents and they said you brought her back. Oh Daniel, you worried us. Go to the table and I’ll reheat dinner. I’ll calm your Father down.” Dinner was mostly silent despite my Mother calming my Father down. “So Daniel how was your day with Theia. Her parents said they had an argument but when she came back she was feeling better.”, Mother said attempting to break the silence. “It was fine.”, I replied. “Daniel answer your Mother with a sentence with more than three words.”, Father said aggregately. “Honey calm down. Let Daniel speak, something must have happened.”, she scolded my Father. “Daniel did something happen between you and Theia?”  
I scooted out of my chair while grabbing my plate. “She’s moving back to San Francisco. I’m going to finish eating in my room.” 

I could still hear my Father and Mother talking well into the night. I wrapped myself in my comforter and tried to read a comic book. However, I paid more attention to the conversation rather than the comic. They tried speaking quietly but I could hear and make out their voices.  
“I called Theia’s parents they’re moving fairly soon, right after Theia’s thirteenth birthday. Apparently, James got a job offer back in San Francisco. He said that Natalie doesn’t want to move since the kids are well adjusted here.” This was obviously my Father her had no sense of whispering.  
“Oh that’s terrible Honey, that must have been why they were saying Theia was upset. Our poor Daniel he’s so upset, Theia is his best and only friend.” My Mother was attempting to whisper but since their room was across mine I could hear everything loud and clear. 

Theia and I hung out everyday before she left. I helped with packing boxes and moving things around. Theia’s thirteenth birthday was the last time I saw her since they were leaving on an early flight the next day. It was a small gathering with just her family and mine. When it was time for the cake I sat next to her. We sang happy birthday and she gripped my hand tightly under the table. “What did you wish for Theia?”, her parents asked. "Oh, nothing." she replied. When it was time for presents she received a sweater and a small knapsack which I also assumed was for the trip back. My parents and I went shopping for a birthday present for Theia. We got her a sketchbook, drawing pens, and a black and white scarf. When the party was drawing to a close, Theia once again dragged me down the road to our spot. She plopped on the stone couch with me. “I can’t believe this is going to be the last time in our spot together.”, she said. “It’s not going to be the last time. I mean you can come back and visit. I can go to San Francisco to see you. Maybe you might move back to England!”, I replied frantically. I refused to believe this was the last time I was going to see my friend. I remembered there was a present I bought myself without the help of my parents. It was a silver necklace with a leaf charm on the end. I bought it when I was in town during one of the fairs going on. The woman who sold it to me wrapped in neatly in a jade green box and tied a small gold ribbon on top of it. I pulled out the box from my hoodie and handed it to Theia. “This is your official going away present Theia.” She opened the box and picked up the necklace inspecting it. “Do you like it?” I asked nervously. “Of course I do Daniel! It’s beautiful and I will never take it off. Promise!”  
“By the way Theia what did you wish for?”, I asked. “Daniel you now I don’t believe in wishing.”, she laughed. “But Theia come on. I mean you must have wanted something.” There was complete silence and Theia looked towards the ground. “It’s stupid Daniel, it’s really stupid.”  
“Theia it can’t be stupid, I mean just tell me you’re my best friend.” “Daniel I asked my Dad yesterday if we were going to move back to England. If moving back to San Francisco was temporary. He said it’s going to be our last move and the job is permanent. I’m never going to come back to England.”, she sniffled. “But, I know we will say things now and it’s really hard to keep promises. I know we can travel to see each other but that’s expensive. I just wished, I know it sounds stupid. I wished even if we can’t keep those promises one way or another we can find our way back to each other. Even if it’s really soon or until we’re in university of even after if we are old and in wheelchairs.” I wrapped my arms around her. “Theia a promise is a promise.” She looked up at me and our eyes met, we leaned into one another and we kissed. She detached from my lips saying we should get back to her house before they wonder. We said nothing of the kiss and walked back in silence slipping back in as if we were never gone. When the party ended we said our goodbyes, that was the last time I ever saw her. We tried to keep in touch with emails but it just wasn’t the same. unfortunately, after we were both fifteen we eventually lost touch. 

It was December in London, Phil was once again attempting to build and decorate our plastic Christmas tree. I got a phone call from my Mother. “Phil don’t break the tree while I’m gone, I gotta answer my Mum.”, I replied walking out of the lounge into the hallway. “Hello Mum. Merry Christmas.”. I answered. “Dan honey, how are you. Just to let you know your Father and I will be visiting you and Phil next week. I hope you remembered. We will be bringing your brother too.” “Of course I remember Mum!” Suddenly a large crash echoed from the lounge and a groaning Phil was heard. “Dan you better see what happened, Phil I’m assuming broke something.” “Oh Mum with keen senses. Talk to you la-“ Before I could interrupt my Mother caught me off. “Before you go Daniel I was looking through some old photos and I found the cutest ones of you and Theia.” “Theia? You mean my best friend from my childhood?” “Of course Daniel who else! A pity she moved, I always thought you two would end up together.” “Oh please Mum we were just children.” “I mean you bought her that necklace at the fair, honey. I knew you liked her.” “Mum? How did you know that? Plus we were kids.” “Mums know everything. Do you still keep in contact with her on Facebook or whatever you guys use.” “I haven’t spoken to Theia in over ten years Mum. I doubt she remembers me.” “Look for her Daniel, I mean I always wanted her to be my daughter-in-law.” “Mum! That was so long ago, she probably has a boyfriend or something already.” “Well I’m going to go Daniel, tell Phil I say hello and also go look for her. That’s what the internet is for right?” “Daniel!”, I heard Phil groan from the other room. “The tree fell on me!” 

After the whole tree fiasco I decided to use Google and Facebook to my advantage. I entered into Google, 'Theia Castell’. I found several hits on Google. There was a page for Theia Castell for an alumni profile for the University of California San Diego. I read the page, "Theia Castell majored in computer science graduated in 2012. Hometown, Berkeley, California.” I thought she was living in San Francisco but then again that was ten years ago. I googled and realized Berkeley was right across from San Francisco, it must have been a suburb of that city. Now I would delve into Facebook, Theia Castell was not a common name. Hopefully, not all her information on her Facebook was on private. I typed in the search bar, ‘Theia Castell’ and immediately got one hit and began to read aloud to myself. "Theia Castell, works at Youtube, studied computer science at UC San Diego, lives in Berkeley, California, from Reading, Berkshire. I FOUND HER!”, I exclaimed. Then the overshadowing thoughts appeared in my head. Should I send a message to her, what if she doesn’t remember me, what if she thinks I’m creepy? I quickly closed my laptop and began to re-evaluate my choices. I got into the habit of checking her Facebook quite often throughout the following week. Not that I found any new information at all but it was just a sense of familiarity that kept me checking. She didn’t have a profile picture but head a header picture of a skyline of a city. I wondered what she looked like now. 

It was the day before my parents were going to arrive. Phil went up North to visit his parents for a week leaving my parents and I was alone. I decided to treat myself to some coffee and a pastry before I headed back home. I ordered my usual at Starbucks to go so I could catch the train back home. However, while walking back I decided to stop at a bookstore to pick up some comics. I was nose deep into a new manga when I heard a semi-familiar voice. It was a soft feminine American voice but I could tell there was a twang of a Berkshire accent muddle in there. It couldn’t be, for all I knew she was back in California still. I peaked from my comic at her but could only see her from her back. She had straight black hair that went down to her elbows. She was wearing a storm gray coat that ended right above her knees. Underneath she was wearing opaque black tights and mahogany ankle length boots. I needed to get a closer look so I decided to move over to the section of the bookstore she was at. She carried a black leather satchel and had a black and white scarf wrapped around her neck. I still couldn’t see her face and decided to go to the shelf she was inspecting. I doubt it is her. Upon closer inspection she was short around five foot five but her shoes added about two inches to her height. I just needed to get a look of her face to reassure it wasn’t her. She had three books in her hand all from the same comic series and she finally turned around facing my direction. 

It was Theia, exactly as I remembered her. However, not exactly she wasn’t thirteen anymore but a grown woman. She was really beautiful, her ebony hair framed her face. Her eyes were a shade of milk chocolate and she wore winged eyeliner giving her a sophisticated look. Her lips were tinted a warm mauve color. What was she doing back in England and why was she in London? What should I say to her, it’s been almost ten years. She was staring right back at me. Did she think I was some sort of creepy stranger, I doubt she was thinking I was a dashing lad. “Daniel?”, she questioned. She had a flush to her cheeks as if she was embarrassed if she was wrong. “Everyone calls me Dan now, it’s been really long Theia.”, I replied. She walked over placing her books on a nearby table and embraced me. “It’s been so long, I thought you’re forgotten all about me by now.” She was warm and her light perfume smelled vaguely of cherry blossoms. She let go pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. “I thought you were in California? What are you doing in London?”, I asked. “Well my job transferred me to their London branch, I just moved her only about two weeks ago. I haven’t heard from you in almost ten years. Daniel, if you’re free do you want to get coffee or something.” “Oh yeah totally, I’d love to.”, I replied. “Great, let me just pay for these books."


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Theia go for coffee and catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was to be a two part story but I got some ideas to make it a four part story.

This must have been fate. If it wasn’t for my Mom I would’ve searched for her but then meeting her all of the sudden back in England. In London of all places! Theia was always in the back of my mind all these years. We lost contact but on my behalf, I was only thirteen and I was convinced I was in love with her. But what do thirteen year olds know about love? Besides, she probably never felt the same about me. Even though it was ten years I did really never forget about her. I had to move on from her but seeing her brought back all these repressed feelings. We just never got the closure we deserved. There could have been something more but then again we were so young. If she stayed here there would have been so many other possibilities. Our friendship and even a relationship later on maybe when we were older. I am rambling a bit but it must be fate. 

I was standing behind Theia at the cash register as she paid for her books. What was I going to say? I fiddled with my coat for a bit eavesdropping on her conversation with the cashier. When she was finished she turned to me tucking her wallet back into her purse. “So Dan, if you do have some free time than for more than coffee I do know this cute cafe. They have pretty good coffee and pastries. Plus I haven’t eaten yet so I’m just a bit hungry.”  
“I have all the time in the world Theia.”  
“Alright great Dan! So it’s just a few blocks from here.” 

We excited the store and began walking up the cobbled streets. It was brisk outside and the streets were lined with people doing last minute shopping. There were carolers on the street reciting the traditional hymns. Shops selling sweets filled the air with scrumptious aromas drawing customers in. Theia walked beside me not saying much and I followed her steady walking pace. Should I start to say something I don’t want to make it awkward? “So Daniel how long have you been in London? Thank God, Theia starting the conversation. “Well about 3 years now and am living with a mate of mine. He is out of town at the moment back up north visiting his parents. So it’s very quiet with just me in it. But my parents and younger brother are visiting tomorrow for Christmas for a few days. I haven’t seen them in a while, I’m bad at calling.” Theia began to chuckle a bit. Was it because I didn’t keep contacting her or is she just nervous like me? “You’ve been here for a week so how are you enjoying London?” “Oh it’s great Dan I haven’t been back since I moved years ago. It is a lot different from California though. Mostly the weather since you know California is so sunny.” I got nervous I’ve been to California many times for youtube events here and there and Florida for family holidays. Should I say something, but was interrupted thank God. "Oh here’s the cafe Dan.”  
We were seated and handed menus. I could feel my stomach slightly growl. Our seat was facing the window so we could watch the people pass by with their shopping bags. I nervously scanned the menu quickly and decided on an entree quickly. The waiter appeared a man of an average height with oversized glasses and a bushel of curly ginger locks on his head. “What a lovely looking couple, what will you two be having?” I wanted to correct him we were two friends but decided it was awkward enough.  
“I’ll have the croque-monsieu and a mocha.”, I replied. I noticed Theia grinning at me as she replied to the waiter. “I’ll be having the crock-madame with the caesar salad and a chai latte.” We handed the waiter our menus as he brought out water. These sandwiches were a favorite of ours as a child but Theia enjoyed eggs on her sandwich while I despised it.  
“So since we have all the time in the world Daniel we have ten years to catch up on. So do you want to go first? I’m sure you have an exciting life Daniel.”, she grinned as she took the lemon off her water glass.  
“Still hate lemons Theia?”  
“As always Daniel. Don’t change the subject!”, she chuckled. “What do you have some dark secret?”  
“Just nervous.”, I admitted.  
“Don’t be, Daniel.”, she replied as she took off her scarf and placed it in her bag. As she leaned to place the scarf I noticed a silver trinket on her necklace. Could it be? It was. Ten years and still wearing the same leaf necklace I gave her when I was thirteen.  
“Fine, I’ll start but I haven’t been up to much. Also, nice necklace.”, I chuckled.  
“I’m sentimental Daniel, still wearing the same necklace. I wear it everyday you know. I still get compliments on it”, she grinned. “That’s because it cost my entire allowance for two weeks!”, I chuckled. “I feel special.”, she joked. “That’s because you were.”, I replied. Then there was silence just the two of us staring in each others eyes. I had to break the silence for a while, “So back on the extraordinary life of Dan.” She grinned, good that was an awkward moment.  
“Well I continued to secondary school and college. I went to the University of Manchester to study law but dropped out. I took a gap year lived with my mate Phil who I also am still living with. I started doing youtube making my own videos and such. It got really popular apparently and I have a radio show at BBC with Phil. That’s basically the gist of it don’t want to bore you!”  
“I keep forgetting that college and university are different in England than the states! in America college and university are basically the same thing. Colleges just sometimes tend to be smaller and universities are a bit larger in regards to student populations. So you make your own videos what kind of videos?”  
“They’re quite embarrassing actually Theia! Attempt at comedy and me being awkward.”  
“Awkward? Please Daniel you’re not awkward.Oh please, Daniel the night before I left when you gave me this necklace, talk about not awkward. That was pretty smooth.”, she chuckled.  
Oh gosh another awkward moment, the night I kissed her before she left to go back to California. But to save the moment the waiter brought our food to the table. Thank God!  
“Like you I work for Youtube. I don’t make videos but work for the company itself. Their main headquarters is south of San Francisco but they moved me to the London branch which I couldn’t pass up.”, Theia replied she said digging into her salad.  
From the information digging on Theia I knew she studied computer science at university and was probably well off by now. I wonder what she thinks of me? She probably knows my videos and being polite.  
“So what do you do at youtube?”, I asked. “Well in university I majored in computer science but I got my minor in Japanese I went to the University of California San Diego, it was right by the beach in southern California. I minored in Japanese so I could study abroad for a semester in Nagoya, Japan. Anyways, I work as an interactive engineer, I basically write code for different apps and interactive modules for youtube. Love how we both initially work for the same company how crazy.”  
“So you’re behind all the magic. This is all sorts of crazy.”, I replied.  
“Anyways how is your family Dan? Are they still in Berkshire?”, she questioned before she bit into her sandwich. “They’re still in Berkshire and in the same house! So much hasn’t changed at all. Mom and Dad are great. They got a new puppy because my little brother is almost out of the house and in university. Well university, hopefully. Anyways, how about your family?”  
“The whole family is pretty good. We’ve been living in Berkeley which is across the bridge from San Francisco. It’s a university town so there’s always things happening. Mom and Dad are really great, Dad just retired recently. My younger sister started her first year of university. She goes to University of Texas at Austin, she wants to be a doctor. Mom and Dad are kind of upset she went to school so far away though. They were nervous about me going to school and I was just in a different part of the state.”  
“So I guess that’s why you didn’t return to England for university. I mean why would you want to leave California, sounds like a dream.”  
“No, no, Daniel. I actually applied to both King’s College and Imperial College and received admission. But, at the time I wanted to study engineering and UC San Diego had an amazing engineering department. But second semester in I decided to change my major, but oh well. I loved being so close to the beach. Do any traveling Daniel?”  
“I’ve done my fair share. I went to India with my family and Japan with my flat mate Phil. I’ve been around America mostly Los Angeles and Florida for youtube related events. You work for youtube, have you been to any?”  
“Nope! Those events are usually for the creators and the business people, us programmers and engineers are usually in the back light of it all. Though, it does look really fun a few of my coworkers go to VidCon every year. I should’ve tagged along but it always fell at an inconvenient time.”  
“I have to ask Theia, do you know what my channel name is?”  
“What do you think I’m some crazy fangirl?” She covered her mouth slightly whenever she chuckled with her mouth, the same she did as a child.  
“But in all seriousness Theia do you know?”  
“Something involving Phan?”  
I swear I almost choked. “I’m so sorry Daniel! Whenever I go on videos I always see these things going don’t cry craft and things about something called Phan? So I was curious about it and did a little research. So I guess it’s the name of your friendship?”  
“Well Theia, some fans take it more than that?”  
“What do you mean? Like they think you’re together as in dating?”  
“I believe so! A little creepy but Phil and I just go with it, keeps them happy?”  
“I have to ask the question everyone is dying to know Daniel, Is Phan real?”  
“Phil is great and all but he’s my best friend, nothing more.”  
“I see. It must be weird with your adoring fans thinking you guys are together.”  
“I swear half of them Theia want Phan and they others want to date one of us. Then there’s the few who write really creepy crossover fan fiction about us with like annoying orange or something.”  
“So I guess thats the infamous phandom.”, she giggled.  
“I hope you haven’t seen to many of my videos.”  
“Why not Daniel, I’ve seen a few.”  
“Which ones?”  
“Your spoilers video, shipping video, internet support group, phil is not on fire…”  
“Please tell me you didn’t venture too far down.”  
“Does this wring a bell Daniel, ‘Hello my name is Dan’.”  
“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God Theia.”, I said propping my elbow up on the table cupping my hand on my forehead.  
“It wasn’t that bad Daniel, quite entertaining.”  
“When did you start watching my videos, gosh this is embarrassing.”  
“Well I’m up to date on all the social media. You guys are on every single social media platform. I monitor pop culture and ‘internet’ celebrities and your name popped up. I didn’t think any of it because I assumed it wasn’t the Dan Howell I knew before. However, a year and a half ago I believe I finally clicked on your channel. I couldn’t believe it, at first I didn’t think it was you. However, thanks to the internet I found out it really is you and I couldn’t believe it.”  
“If you knew it was me then why didn’t you try to contact me?” Was this too invasive after all we didn’t talk for almost ten plus years.  
“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy. Plus, I always thought you’d be the one to come after me.”, she giggled. 

Why didn’t I keep contact? Why didn’t I go after her?


End file.
